


Crumbling Ruins

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crazy, M/M, Not fluff this time, real sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: This one can't really be summarised. Just read it. Its real short. You've got time. And hopefully tissues.





	Crumbling Ruins

The astronomy tower was quiet at midnight. Most places in Hogwarts were of course but after the war, the crumbling old tower had a eerie quietness to it, a silence that comes from witnessing death. It is here we find our two intrepid adventurers braving the cold air, and collapsing floors. They are not aware of each others presence as the collapsed roof, obscures the glimpses they might have caught of each other.   
Most nights the tower is coated in a thick mist, almost as though the tower was ashamed and wanted to hide. Tonight however the sky was clear, with a full moon softly illuminating our adventurers. Why they are up here, reliving that night remains a mystery, but the stars dimly shining in the sky must offer some solace from the nightmares that plague them both. The tragedy hidden from all but us as both our brave souls are desperately lonely but too afraid to share it.   
The expressions on their faces mirror each other, a melancholy gaze towards the heavens.   
A chill wind has been sweeping through the tower, but the cold is refreshing after the suffocating heat of common rooms.   
Stargazing seemed to be a calming pastime, the consistency a change from the hectic madness that normally surrounds them.   
I suppose we should zoom in a little. One is wearing green and silver, sitting closer to the entrance. Blond hair shines in the moonlight and the stars reflect on grey eyes filled with regret.   
The other is adorned in red and gold, balanced on the edge of the tower. The polar opposite to him fellow tower goer, black hair frames rounded glasses, covering green eyes, a swirling mess of emotions. 

Their tale is not a happy one. Death of so many kinds haunts the depths of their minds, the blackness that follows wars steadily consuming the light that resides in them.   
Perhaps the reason they are here is not just to be calm. Jumping is easy.   
But they do not jump tonight.   
Instead content to wallow in the darkness inside themselves.   
This is the last time either of them will come here.  
School has ended and they will each go their separate ways.   
We could follow them   
But I fear it only goes downhill from here.


End file.
